


Dreams

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds out exactly what Blair dreams of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/cover1_zps16fb4546.jpg.html)

Dreams  
By Patt

For Marj  
Prompt Words: Island, Fire, Mirror, Ball, Candles.  
Word count: 3204  
Beta: Kerensa (Thanks, Kerensa)

Jim came home from the station to see something he didn’t want to see. Blair was standing in front of the antique mirror looking sad and lost. What was going on? When he had left that morning, he looked and seemed just like the old Blair. Jim glanced once again at the face in the mirror and sighed. He hadn’t even noticed that Jim was home.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/blairformirror_zps71f8273a.jpg.html)

Jim walked up behind Blair and asked, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Blair jumped and said, “Crap, I didn’t know it was that late already. I’ll get dinner started right away.”

Jim stopped him and asked, “What’s going on Blair? You looked so blue. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Jim, don’t you ever just have days where you’re down about something?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, sure. But you usually bug me until I tell you what’s wrong with me,” Jim reminded him. 

“I’ll talk to you when I’m ready, Jim. I’ll tell you after dinner.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you, lately? Jim asked. 

“Jim, we’re fine. I just have some things on my mind. I’ll talk to you when I’m ready.”

“Let’s make dinner then,” Jim said. The two of them went into the kitchen and found some things to make for dinner. Side by side the men chatted about Jim’s day at work. Blair didn’t mention his day and Jim didn’t want to push it. 

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love the antique mirror you put up?” Jim asked. 

“Oh you do not. You’re just trying to be nice now. I love that mirror, even if you hate it,” Blair kidded. 

“Blair, hate is a very strong word. I just know that you like it and that makes me happy, too.”

They sat down to dinner and talked about nonsense that made no difference to anyone and Jim waited patiently for Blair to say something about why he looked so sad in the mirror. But Blair still wasn’t telling him. Jim wondered why he was keeping it inside. 

They did the dishes, again, side by side and Jim listened to Blair tell him about a student and what the student had said in class that day. Blair was right, his students sometimes cracked everyone up. 

“The next house we get is going to have a kick butt dishwasher, you know?” Jim asked. 

“I could live with that, although, I like standing by your side talking about our days while we do the dishes, so I don’t want to complain too much,” Blair said. 

“Feel like watching some news?” Jim asked. 

“I do, I haven’t watched any all day long, so maybe something exciting happened to perk me up,” Blair said. 

Jim sat down on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. “Come on, Chief, let’s get comfy.”

They sat and watched about ten minutes of the news and Blair said, “I got a package today.”

“Really?” Jim wondered. 

“It was from a dear old friend that lives in Scotland now. He sent me a beautiful print of something that you’re going to love. Have you ever been to Scotland?” Blair answered. 

“No, can’t say as I have,” Jim replied. 

“Let me get it,” Blair said and ran to the office to get the print. It was matted and framed, so it was set to go. When Blair came back, he said, “This is the Isle of Skye Fairy Pools. I’ve always wanted to see this. I know I never will, but it’s been a dream of mine.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Fairy-Pools-Isle-of-Skye-Scotland_zps5985a031.jpg.html)

“There is nothing that beats dreams, Chief, nothing. You always have your dreams and there is no reason why we couldn’t go this summer. Why couldn’t we? Besides, I have to see this place they call a fairy pond. That’s just too good to be true.”

“Really? You would go there with me?” 

“You bet I would. I adore you and love to travel with you. So, let’s say that’s settled and we can make plans for the summer. I want to see many things in Scotland, so, this is going to be great. I’m leaving the research up to you, so that we can see the best places. Let’s plan for ten days,” Jim said. 

“I can’t believe that we’re going to an island and you’re not even complaining about it being in another country,” Blair kidded. 

“Is that why you looked sad today, Chief?”

“Yes, I wanted to go in the worst way. Now, we can. And I will gladly research where we should go and what we should do. We have about six months, so that gives me plenty of time. Thank you for agreeing to this, man.”

“Now, I have a favor to ask. I haven’t worked out in three days, do you think we could play some football outside” Jim asked. 

“UK football or US football?” Blair wanted to know. 

“UK football is a little more exercise, so let’s do that. Let me get the ball. I have to get my tennis shoes on and we can start,” Jim said. 

Jim got the ball that looked just like a soccer ball and said, “I’m set. You ready, Chief?”

“I’m set, Jim. I’ll get my lucky shoes on and we can go like the wind,” Blair teased. 

“You’re going to need those lucky shoes to win playing against me.”

Jim loved working out, especially if it included Blair. And he certainly didn’t mean just sex. Jim loved exercise of any kind that helped keep him in shape, not to mention Blair in shape, too. 

Once downstairs the neighbor kids all saw them with the ball and came running. “Can we play, too?” Stan, from the second floor, asked. 

“Go ask your moms if you can. We’ll wait for you all to get back,” Jim said. 

Jim and Blair just stood and talked while the boys all went to ask their moms. They came running out dressed for soccer, so Jim figured the moms said yes.

Blair picked two to be on his team and Jim got the other two. It was going to be a lot of fun. 

They started racing after the ball once it was kicked and they were working hard to keep up with the kids. They had empty trash cans to use as the goal. One boy stood in front of each can and waited, ever ready to kick it out of their area. Jim and Blair were having a blast. They always had a good time playing by themselves too, but it was much more fun with the neighbor kids. They all played for almost two hours until two of the moms called the boys in. Jim and Blair decided that they would call it quits for the night. Blair’s team had won, by one goal. Jim hated losing and it showed. He had a sour look on his face. “Jim, the kids learn from us, smile.”

Jim did smile when he realized, it was just a game. And they had all had fun. That was the important thing. Everyone high fived each other as they left. Jim said, “This is the best building in town, you do know that, right?”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ball1_zps5749a557.jpg.html)

Blair said, “I think no matter where we lived, we would always have fun, so it doesn’t make any difference where we are. Some day we could get a house and leave the loft. If you wanted to.”

Jim looked at him oddly but saw nothing but love shining out of those gorgeous baby blues. Jim must have imagined the fact that he thought Blair wanted to move. 

They got inside the loft and Blair said, “I’m going to take a bath, do you mind?”

“Of course, I don’t mind, have fun,” Jim joked. 

Blair took off for the bathroom and an hour later, Jim still hadn’t seen or heard him. He listened close and knew that Blair was sleeping in the tub. Maybe the workout had been a little too much. That could be why Jim’s muscles were aching. He opened the bathroom door and saw candles lit on the floor. He woke Blair up and gave him his clothing. Blair dried off and dressed as quickly as possible, because he would freeze in the summer time, let alone the winter. Once he was dressed he said, “Are you making eyes at my candles?”

“I just wondered what you were doing with all of them,” Jim said. 

“If we had a big bathroom with ledges, I would be able to light them and keep them there. But here, we don’t have the room so I make do,” Blair said.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/blaircandles_zps138f472d.jpg.html)

Jim noticed that Blair had mentioned the house thing again. Maybe Blair was ready for a move. Jim was going to have to find out. He wouldn’t come out and ask him because Jim was afraid of the answer. Jim loved the loft and didn’t want to move anytime soon, especially if they planned on a big trip in the summer. That was going to be expensive and they had to take that into consideration.

Instead, Jim got into the shower after that long work out and felt a lot better. He came walking out of the bathroom, naked and Blair whistled. Jim blushed, which made Blair whistle again. This only succeeded in making Jim get embarrassed. 

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen me naked,” Jim said. 

“No, but you usually come out of the bathroom with some type of clothing on, even if it’s just boxers. It just took me off guard, is all. I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Blair said as he walked up to Jim and kissed him soundly and then hugged him close to his body. 

“Come upstairs with me?” Jim asked. 

“All you have to ever do is ask,” Blair replied. 

“You’re so easy, Chief.”

“Yes, I am and I hope that’s not a complaint,” Blair kidded. 

“Never a complaint, Chief.” 

They went up stairs and Blair showed Jim exactly how easy he was and Jim was tickled pink. (Okay, maybe not pink, but happy as all get out.) 

The cleaned each other up and then snuggled in bed and Blair was the first one to say, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

Before long, all that could be heard in the loft was soft little snores from both men. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blair woke up and saw a blaze burning in the distance. He wondered what was on fire. As he got closer, he saw a beautiful lion that looked as if it was on fire. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. 

The lion talked and said, “You need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel from time to time. He doesn’t know without you talking to him. Do you understand?”

“I don’t understand why a flaming lion is talking to me,” Blair said, sounding totally freaked out.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Firelion_zpsb116a51b.jpg.html)

“Do you wish you could be married?”

“What difference does it make, we can’t get married,” Blair said, sadly. 

“Do you wish you could be out more?” the lion asked. 

“Yes, I really want all of our friends to know why I keep my room so clean, suddenly. They have no idea we’re together.”

“They do know and wonder why you both treat them as fools. They aren’t stupid, so talk to your man and see what he wants to do about this. You could have a ceremony.”

“You’re a lion, what do you know about ceremonies?”

“I know that I’m not really a lion, I’m just coming to you in this form. You’ll figure out what you have to do soon enough. You need to build a fire inside of you and learn how to tell Jim about it,” the lion continued. 

“I really wanted to get a house with him, but I know he wants to stay here. He loves it here.”

“Do you not love it here?” Lion asked. 

“Lion, I’m not sure what I want. I mean ten minutes ago, I didn’t think I wanted to see what was burning and now I can’t take my eyes off of you. You’re beautiful.”

“You’re confused, my friend. You must open your heart and your eyes and talk to Jim about what you see and feel.”

“If I tell him about you, he’ll laugh. Who sees a lion that is on fire? Not normal people,” Blair said. 

Blair felt like he was almost getting hysterical. The lion calmed him down by saying, “Everything always works out.”

“I did tell him about wanting to go to Scotland and he’s going with me. This is good news, indeed. I’m very excited about that,” Blair explained. 

“But, you desire telling your friends why you are going on this trip together, am I right?”

“Yes, how do you know this?”

“I’m a dream, my friend. Anything I tell you, you already know to be true.”

“I can’t tell him that I want to be more out. I just can’t. He’s a very private person and I can’t force him to change,” Blair said. 

“But yet, you are expected to change?”

“I adapt to things better than Jim does.”

“He could if you gave him a chance. Try talking to him and see what he says. And will you talk to him about a ceremony? You could have it in the summer when you go for your trip to Scotland. It would be perfect timing.”

“I’ll think about it. If I don’t talk to him, are you going to keep coming back in my dreams?”

“You were thinking about a fire in your heart and I was what came to mind. You thought me up. I will only be back if you dream me back. It has been very interesting talking to you, my friend. Please, talk to him,” the lion pleaded. 

“I will in the morning. If he kicks me out, I’m going to be dreaming you back so I can yell at you,” Blair replied. 

“He would not do that. He’s a good man,” the lion assured Blair. “Rest now and you’ll wake up refreshed.”

Blair woke up the next morning and Jim was already downstairs making coffee. Blair walked downstairs and said, “Good morning, man.”

“Good morning, lover,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a kiss. That always surprised Blair because of Jim’s senses he wouldn’t think he’d want to kiss someone when they first woke up. But it never failed, he always kissed Blair first thing in the morning. 

“Okay, what’s going on in your mind? You’re eyes are drifting,” Jim teased. 

“I have some things to talk to you about, but I want to run to the bathroom first. I’ll be back,” Blair said as he rushed into the bathroom. 

“You better be back, now you have me curious. Am I going to hate this news?” Jim asked. 

“Keep your pants on, I’ll be right out,” Blair said as he washed his hands and dried them. He grabbed his robe on the way out, so he wouldn’t freeze to death. 

“I need you to sit down with your coffee and listen to me. Remember that this is just my opinion, but I have one and should be able to voice it once in awhile. I had a strange thing happen in my dream. A lion that was on fire came and talked to me. He said he was the fire from within me and I had things to tell you and that I was keeping inside and that was bad.”

“By all means, Blair, tell me what’s bothering you,” Jim said. 

“I want to move to a house. I’ve wanted to for some time, but I know you love the loft, but figured I would run this by you in case you cared what I thought,” Blair began. 

“Of course, I care what you think. I could tell you wanted to move last night and honestly, was hoping that I was wrong.”

“Because you don’t want to move, right?”

“Right. I love the loft, but I’m open to discussion. Why do you want to move?”

“I’d like more room. A bigger office for my school work and more room if we have poker night,” Blair said. 

“Okay, we can clean your old bedroom out and give you more room if that would help,” Jim offered. 

“You know what? I don’t know why I listened to some dumb lion that was on fire anyhow. Just forget I even brought this stuff up,” Blair said as he walked in to get a cup of coffee. 

“So, the lion said he was the fire within you?” 

“Don’t even think about laughing because then I’ll be pissed off,” Blair said. 

“I’m not laughing. I’m thinking that if a lion on fire came to me, I would listen to him, too. So, what kind of house do you want?” Jim asked. 

“A ranch style. Not a two story house that looks like Leave it To Beaver,” Blair said. 

“Blair, you don’t even remember Leave it To Beaver,” Jim said laughing. 

“Whatever. I just know I don’t want a two story house, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds good to me. We’ll start looking on our day off. Do you have a neighborhood picked out yet?” 

“Jim, why are you taking this so seriously all of a sudden?”

“Because I love you.”

“Now, I have one other thing to talk about?” Blair said, nervously. 

“You want to be out, right?”

“Yes, I do. It means a lot to me. I thought maybe we could have a small ceremony this summer and use our Scotland trip as our honeymoon. What do you think of that?”

“I think it’s okay. I’m not thrilled, but I want you to be happy,” Jim assured him. 

“But not if you’re unhappy. I can’t live like that either,” Blair said, seriously. 

“I wouldn’t be unhappy unless you moved out. And I can see that happening if I don’t open up some. I’m sorry I’m so closed off sometimes.”

“Jim, I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Blair. We’ll tell everyone about us at poker on Friday night. Can you wait until then?” Jim asked, smiling. 

“Yup, that sounds good to me. Thank you, Jim.”

“Not to change the subject, but are you sore today?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I can hardly move,” Blair said, laughing. 

“We’re too old for two hours of soccer. That’s for sure. At least, I am.” Jim said. 

“Jim, where can we hang the Isle of Skye Fairy Pools? And, you’re not old, not by a long shot.” 

“Let’s find a great place in the living room. I want everyone to see where we’re going,” Jim said. 

“Thank you for listening to me, man.”

“Thank you, for talking to me, Blair. We need to talk more often if you’re having visits from a flaming lion.”

“Oh shut up about the flaming lion already,” Blair said, laughing. 

Jim moved in for a kiss and a hug. The damn flaming lion was right. Blair was never going to let him forget it.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theend_zps8b801e48.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
